Định Mệnh
by akinos
Summary: Mười sáu năm trước, Phantom tưởng rằng em trai mình đã chết. Nhưng bây giờ anh tìm ra sự thật rằng người em trai ấy vẫn còn sống, và đang đứng trong hàng ngũ kẻ thù của anh, đó là Alviss. Anh có thể làm gì để được cậu ấy chấp nhận đây? Quan trọng hơn, anh có thể thay đổi số phận đã được định sẵn của Alviss hay không?
1. Chapter 1

**ĐỊNH MỆNH**

-Author: Sakura-Tsukino (Akinos)

Disclaimer: All character of MAR, thật đau lòng rằng tất cả trong số họ không ai là của tớ cả, họ thuộc về tác giả Anzai... Kiku, Kuro, Saza, Muroki, một vài nhân vật khác và tất cả những gì của họ thuộc về tớ, do tớ tạo ra.

Pairing: Kiku/Nanashi (Here is SA), AlDor

Rating: T

Category: Action/Adventure - Romance - Angst - Mystery - Fantasy - Tragedy ...(Thực tình là tớ ko nắm rõ mấy mục này lắm...tóm lại là: General )

Warnings: NCC - OCC - Shounen ai

Summary: Mười sáu năm trước, Phantom tưởng rằng em trai mình đã chết. Nhưng bây giờ anh tìm ra sự thật rằng người em trai ấy vẫn còn sống, và đang đứng trong hàng ngũ kẻ thù của anh, đó là Alviss. Anh có thể làm gì để được cậu ấy chấp nhận đây? Quan trọng hơn, anh có thể thay đổi số phận đã được định sẵn của Alviss hay không?

" Quá khứ quyện vào hiện tại... Hai linh hồn trong cùng một thể xác... Alviss và Kiku... Trái tim và sức mạnh... Tách biệt hay hòa hợp... Sống và chết... Đơn giản chỉ là lựa chọn..."

R&R

**Chương 1. THE PAST.**

"Sinh... Sinh rồi!" Tiếng người lang y vang vọng khắp ngôi nhà bé nhỏ, đem lại sự nhẹ nhõm và vui mừng cho hai cha con đang chờ tại phòng khách bên ngoài. Người cha bế cậu con trai cả lên, sự vui sướng không cách nào tả nổi đang cuộn trào bên trong ông. 14 năm chờ đợi cuối cùng vợ ông đã sinh được người con thứ hai, hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi sau bao lần thất bại.

"Cha, con muốn đi xem em bé!" Cậu bé 14 tuổi thúc dục cha mình, xem chừng cậu còn nóng ruột hơn cha mình.

"Ừ... Vào trong thôi. Không biết mẹ con sinh em trai hay em gái nhỉ?" Một chút băn khoan suất hiện trên gương mặt người cha. Nhưng nụ cười của người con trai đã xóa bỏ tất cả.

"Dù là em trai hai em gái con cũng sẽ luôn yêu quí em ấy. Cha cũng thế đúng không? CHA?"

Phì cười trước cậu con trai của mình, người cha gật đầu. Ông đến bên vợ mình và cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên trán bà, nhẹ nhàng gỡ những lọn tóc đen mượt còn vương trên má bà ra. Cậu con trai đột ngột chen vào giữa hai người, không để ý đến cha, cậu chăm chú ngắm em bé trong lớp chăn cuốn bên cạnh mẹ mình.

"Em bé giống mẹ quá af!" Cậu cười. "Đáng yêu thật! Là con trai hả mẹ?"

"Ừm..." Người mẹ cười, vẻ mệt mỏi nhưng ẩn chứa một hạnh phúc lớn lao. "Con có thích em không? Tom?"

"Thích, rất thích ạ!" Cậu bé gật đầu lia lịa.

"Vậy sau này con phải chăm sóc và bảo vệ em đấy. Con có làm được không?"

"Vâng! Con nhất định sẽ bảo vệ em... Mẹ cứ tin ở con đi. Con hứa." Cười với cậu con trai lớn của mình, bà mẹ nhìn ngắm đứa con còn đỏ hỏn rồi lại quay lên cười với con trai lớn.

"Con có muốn đặt tên cho em không?" Bà hỏi cậu.

"Có... Con sẽ đặt... sẽ đặt là..."

"Con có biết đặt tên không đấy?" Người cha xoa mái tóc bạc của con mình vẻ trêu chọc. "Hay là để cha đặt cho?"

"Không! Con đặt cơ..." Cậu con trai cãi lại ngay. Đêm ấy tiếng cười tràn ngập căn phòng bé nhỏ bình yên.

== 1 tháng sau đó ===

"Sao lại thế? Sao lại có thể tử hình một đứa trẻ chỉ vì nó nghịch nghợm tò mò cơ chứ? Tại sao?" Người đàn ông tóc bạc đi qua đi lại trong phòng vẻ tức giận.

Vợ ông đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành, tay bế đứa con mới vừa tròn 1 tháng tuổi. Mái tóc đen của bà xõa xuống, rủ trên bờ vai. Đôi mắt xanh đẫm lệ. Gia đình bà vừa có được niềm vui từ cậu con trai mới sinh, vậy mà bây giờ phải đón nhận cái lệnh tử hình con trai lớn từ trưởng lão. Còn nỗi đâu nào đau hơn khi phải tự tay giết chết con của mình? Ông trời thật nhẫn tâm.

Không thể làm hại tới con mình, hai vợ trồng quyết định tự vẫn để cứu con. Nhưng còn đứa con thứ hai? Sao hai người đành lòng bỏ nó lại? Nỗi đau, nỗi day dứt dày vò hai người suốt mấy ngày qua, khiến hai vợ trồng tiền tụy cả đi. Không chịu nổi không khí này, người cha bỏ ra ngoài. Đi lang thang khắp nơi, ông dường như chẳng còn tìm được phương hướng để bước tiếp. Chợt một tiếng nói vọng đến tai ông, từ trong ngôi nhà chế tạo ARM mới. Ông nấp lại nghe, cuộc nói chuyện đó như phép màu cứu sống con trai thứ của ông. Một ARM mới - Một ARM kì lạ. Không có chút chần chừ nào, ông lao về bàn với vợ. Dù đau đớn, dù lo âu, nhưng người vợ chấp nhận. Chỉ cần con bà còn sống. Vậy là mọi việc diến ra như những gì mà hai người đã bàn. Hai con trai của họ nhất định sẽ sống.

"Sau này con nhất định phải tìm được em con nhé Tom... Mẹ sẽ luôn phù hộ cho con..." Người mẹ ước nguyện trước khi đẩy đổ chiếc ghế mà bà đang kê chân. Cái chết của bà và chồng sẽ đem lại sự sống cho cả hai người con. Chỉ cần có thế mà thôi. Ngoài trời đêm đen mịt mù, sấm chớp lóe lên như báo trước định mệnh của hai đứa trẻ.

=== 16 NĂM SAU - LÂU ĐÀI LESTAVA ===

"KHÔNG...!" Giật mình khỏi cơn ác mộng, Fantom thở dốc.

Đã bao năm trôi qua nhưng những chuyện đó vẫn còn in đậm trong kí ức của anh. Mọi thứ dày vò anh, tất cả là lỗi của anh. Phantom luôn cho rằng như vậy. Anh tự oán trách mình, để rồi những điều oán trách đó trở thành ác mộng ám ảnh anh. Ôm đầu cố xua đi hình ảnh thấy trong mơ, anh trấn tĩnh lại dần. Nỗi day dứt đi cùng với sự hận thù. Anh nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, trời gần sáng rồi. Ngẫm nghĩ lại những điều mình đã làm, Phantom cảm thấy thật đáng khinh, nhưng anh không thể dừng mình lại được. Anh giết người vì anh hận họ. Những con người vô tâm, những luật lệ tàn nhẫn do chúng đặt ra. Tất cả - anh hận tất cả - tất cả những cái đã cướp mất gia đình của anh. Phantom không bao giờ quên được giây phút nhìn thấy cha mẹ mình chết trên sợi dây thừng, giây phút anh thấy giữa vũng máu là bọc vải cuộn em mình. Cha mẹ anh tự sát, ngôi nhà đổ sập đè xuống em anh. Chỉ trong một ngày anh mất tất cả. Lẽ nào số phận nghiệt ngã với anh thế sao?

Bước xuống khỏi giường, Phantom lại gần của sổ. Nỗi buồn như hòa vào khung cảnh bồng bềnh xung quanh. Xa xa một chàng trai khác cũng vừa thức giấc khỏi những kí ức xưa, trong một tòa lâu đài khác, tại một đất nước khác, bên cạch một thiên tinh bé nhỏ.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chắc chả có ai đọc đâu nhỉ? Na, chả sao cả. Cái này tớ đã viết từ lâu rồi. Bây giờ post lại lên đây thôi. Phải tính đến chuyện chuyển nó sang tiếng anh mới được.**

* * *

**Chương 2: Cuộc gặp trong nghĩa địa**

Alviss bước xuống phòng ăn với gương mặt chán nản pha chút buồn bã. Hôm nay là một ngày thật đặc biệt đối với anh, không phải chỉ vì anh sắp trở về Caldian mà còn bởi vì hai lý do khác nữa. Nhưng anh không muốn nhắc tới nó chút nào.

Bước tới dãy hành lang nơi mọi người tập hợp, Alviss muốn điên cả đầu vì tiếng la chói tai của Bell. Cô thiên tinh bé nhỏ này nhất quyết đòi đi cùng anh, nhưng anh lại không muốn cho cô đi. Thật rắc rối...Cuối cùng Alviss đành phải đồng ý cho Bell làm theo ý mình để cô bé chịu ở nhà. Mọi người cảm thấy thật thắc mắc về việc mà Bell định làm. Khi Ginta hỏi Bell trả lời ngay vẻ rất hào hứng.

"Bell muốn làm một bữa tiệc. Tiệc sinh nhật của anh Alviss!"

"Sinh nhật ư?" Tất cả đồng thanh hỏi lại.

"Ừm…" Bell gật đầu "Hôm nay là sinh nhật 16 tuổi của anh Alviss. Bell muốn làm tiệc để chúc mừng anh ý."

"Không cần đâu Bell à. Phiền hà lắm." Alviss xua tay nói, chợt Snow chen ngang câu nói của anh.

"Phiền gì chứ anh Alviss. Đây là chuyện vui mà. Sau khi đi Caldian về để em giúp Bell chuẩn bị nhé?" Cô bé rất háo hứng, Alviss định từ chối nhưng đã bị những người khác cản lại. Vậy là Alviss đành phải để cho mọi người thích làm gì thì làm, anh không quan tâm.

"Vậy là được rồi mọi người." Dorothy nói với giọng khẩn trương. "Bữa tiệc để tí nữa về lo, bây giờ chúng ta đi Caldian thôi." Những ánh mắt chợt nghiêm túc lạ lùng, Dorothy hô lớn: "ANDRATA!"

Mọi người biến mất khỏi hành lang lâu đài, Bell đang vui là thế đột nhiên buồn bã, ánh mắt xa xăm nhìn bầu trời trong xanh.

"Bữa tiệc này phải làm thật vui vẻ để anh Alviss không cảm thấy buồn trong ngày này."

"Sao Alviss lại buồn? Ngày này phải là ngày vui mới đúng chứ?" Ông Gaira hỏi Bell.

"Tại vì…" Bell ngập ngừng: "...Mười năm trước cha mẹ anh Alviss cũng đã qua đời vào đúng ngày này...nên anh ấy..."

Một cảm giác thoáng buồn tràn ngập xung quanh, không ai phát hiện được một bóng đen nấp sau bức tường lặng lẽ nghe những lời Bell nói.

* * *

Phantom bước dọc theo con đường trải đá dẫn đến nghĩa trang của cư dân Caldian. Lòng anh nặng trĩu nỗi buồn. Phía hai ngọn tháp lớn ngoài kia, Dorothy và Ginta đang chiến đấu với các chiến binh cấp rook của Bàn cờ, Phantom không quan tâm. Lúc này anh chỉ muốn ..mà muốn gì đây? Chính anh cũng không biết nữa..chỉ là cứ đi..đi trong hoài niệm thủa ấu thơ. Ngày hôm nay thật đặc biệt. Đang miên man suy nghĩ thì Phantom nghe một giọng nói quen thuộc trôi đến tai mình.

"Thôi nào shio! Đừng quậy nữa." Là Alviss, cậu đi từ một con đường nhỏ ra con đường mà Phantom đang đi, trên vai cậu là một con sóc nâu với một vệt trắng dài từ đầu đến đuôi trên lông nó. Con sóc nhảy qua nhảy lại trên vai Alviss nên khiến cậu bực mình, nhưng sau khi bị Alviss quát nó đã chịu yên phận trên vai trái cậu. Phantom lập tức dùng ARM Ẩn thân, anh không muốn để Alviss phát hiện ra mình. Lén theo Alviss vào khu nghĩa trang, Phantom đứng sau một thân cây lớn nhìn Alviss chắp tay cầu nguyện trước hai ngôi mộ cỏ mọc xanh rì. Chỉ cách đấy chưa đầy năm bước chân là ba ngôi mộ bia bằng đá cẩm thạch do chính tay Phantom đặt vào, mộ của gia đình anh. Nỗi buồn lại dâng lên trong lòng Phantom khi anh ngắm nhìn những nấm mồ, nhưng không được lâu vì sự suất hiện của một người. Kẻ đó dáng cao lớn, mái tóc đầu đinh màu đen, gương mặt có nét gì đó cứng rắn, lạnh lùng nhất là đôi mắt. Hắn khoác chiếc áo choàng bộ hành nâu, đột ngột hiện ra sau lưng Alviss, đặt một bàn tay lên vai cậu. Hắn đã khiến Alviss giật mình, cậu quay người lại rất nhanh nhưng nắm đấm đã dừng ngay trước mặt hắn. Nét kinh ngạc tột độ rồi một nụ cười xuất hiện trên gương mặt Alviss. Con sóc nhỏ giật mình trước người lạ mặt liền nhanh chóng chạy biến vào rừng. Alviss thu nắm tay lại.

"Anh Kuro…?" Alviss phấn khích một cách lạ thường: "Có đúng là anh không vậy? Trời ơi! Anh đã ở đâu xuốt thời gian qua vậy? Em tìm anh hoài. Thật may là gặp được anh ở đây… em đã rất…"

"Nói từ từ thôi…" Kuro cắt ngang câu nói của Alviss, đưa tay lên xoa đầu Alviss. "Em vẫn không thay đổi gì cả. Nhóc Al ạ!"

Gương mặt Alviss đanh lại, gạt tay kuro ra, cậu gằn giọng: "Em không phải là nhóc. Anh thôi ngay đi được không hả? Muốn gì đây?"

"Không gì cả." Trước thái đọ nghiêm túc của Alviss, kuro lại càng muốn trêu chọc cậu hơn. Anh ta chỉ một ngón tay vào trán Alviss rất nhanh: "Cậu-nhóc-ngang-bướng-ạ..."

Alviss trán nổi gân xanh, tay nắm chặt, rồi bất ngờ co chân dẫm mạnh vào bàn chân của Kuro khiến anh ta nhăn mặt đau đớn, ôm lấy một bàn chân nhảy lò cò vài bước. Phantom phì cười trước cảnh tượng đang diễn ra, không ngờ Alviss cũng có lúc hành động kiểu trẻ con như vậy. Sau khi nhìn ông anh nhảy như con choi choi vì đau, Alviss quay lưng đi bỏ đi, mọi vui mừng của cậu tự dưng bay đâu hết rồi. Nhưng Kuro đã nhanh chóng lấy lại tư thế và kịp kéo tay Alviss lại.

"Gì nữa đây? Nếu anh định tiếp tục trêu em thì..."

"Xoè tay ra."

"Hửm?"

"Anh bảo xòe tay ra." Giọng Kuro chợt nghiêm túc lại. Alviss không hiểu lắm nhưng vẫn đưa một tay ra, Kuro đưa một bàn tay lên ngang mặt Alviss, xòe ra - cụp vào - lại xòe ra: Một viên ngọc mắt mèo nhỏ cỡ đốt ngón tay rơi vào lòng bàn tay Alviss. Cậu ngạc nhiên cầm viên ngọc lên xem.

"Cái gì đây vậy anh? Một viên đã ARM à?" Alviss hỏi mà mắt không rời viên ngọc.

"Không phải, nó chỉ là một viên đá bình thường thôi. Anh tìm thấy nó trong một chuyến đi tìm ARM. Quà sinh nhật của em đó." Kuro cười nhẹ. "Thích không nhóc?"

"Đã bảo không phải nhóc." Alviss cãi, rồi lại chú tâm sang viên ngọc ngay. "Nếu vậy thì không xài nó vào việc gì được à? Anh tặng em thứ vô dụng quá đấy."

"Em thật là…" Kuro biết thừa Alviss chỉ đang muốn chọc tức lại mình nên mới nói vậy nên anh không thèm để ý. Đột ngột cầm lấy viên ngọc trên tay Alviss, anh ta nhanh tay kéo vật áo cậu lên và gắn viên ngọc vào chính giữa thắt lưng của Alviss, viên ngọc dính chặt vào đó. Alviss ngượng ngùng đẩy áo xuống, lườm Kuro.

"Anh muốn chết đấy à?"

"Không. Chỉ là cho em thấy tác dụng của viên ngọc thôi mà."

"Quá đáng."

"Chỉ là chuyện thường"

"Không biết ngượng."

"Dây thần kinh đó đứt lâu rồi."

"Anh..." Alviss ngiến răng không biết nói gì, chợt cậu giật mình vì tiếng gầm của Gagoil. "Ginta có chuyện rồi sao? Kuro em có việc phải đi, anh cho em biết cách liên lạc với anh được không?"

"Em vẫn thích lo chuyện bao đồng."

"Anh Kuro..."

"Khi nào cần anh sẽ tự tìm em, không phải hỏi làm gì. Anh đâu có chỗ ở cố định." Kuro nhún vai trước cái nhìn của Alviss. "Em cần đi thì đi đi. Em-trai-thích-lo-chuyện-thiên-hạ-của-anh-ạ."

"Vậy...em đi trước nhé..."Alviss quay lưng bỏ đi rất nhanh, cũng vì vậy mà chỉ có Phantom nghe được câu nói sau cùng của Kuro.

"Em quả thật là rất có ích cho người khác đấy Alviss. Thật may là năm xưa mẹ đã quyết định giữ em lại nuôi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chương 3: kuro**

* * *

Trở về lâu đài Lestava, mang theo một vết thương sau trận đấu với Ginta, Phantom gặp phiền với Candie. Cô nàng nhặng sị lên khi thấy anh bị thương.

-Phantom anh cần phải đi chữa thương. Ôi..vết thương chảy máu này. Anh có sao không? Mau dùng ARM trị thương đi Phantom.

-Phiền phức quá Candie. *Gạt Candie sang một bên khiến cô suýt ngã, Phantom bỏ về phòng mình. Peter thấy lạ bởi thái độ của Phantom liền đi theo, nhưng Phantom đã đóng chặt cửa phòng lại. Anh muốn yên tĩnh một mình. Ngồi bên cửa sổ, Phantom không khỏi nghĩ ngợi về những điều Kuro nói. Anh biết Kuro, hắn chính là con trai nhà hàng xóm hồi trước. Alviss là em trai hắn. Nhưng năm nay Alviss 16 tuổi, mà 16 năm trước Phantom nhớ là mẹ hắn làm gì có sinh đứa con nào đâu. Năm đó chỉ có mẹ anh là...

Không..không thể nào. *Phantom tự nhủ nhưng sao lòng anh vẫn thấy không yên*. Nhưng biết đâu đấy..hôm nay Alviss cũng vừa tròn 16..trùng tuổi với Kiku..hơn nữa cậu ấy rất giống mẹ..có thể ko?..liệu có thể ko?

Phantom điên đầu đập mạnh tay xuống bàn, rồi lấy dần lại bình tĩnh anh thả mình xuống chiếc ghế bành. Sao Alviss có thể là em anh được cơ chứ? Quá hoang đường. Chính mắt anh đã nhìn thấy bé Kiku trong nhà qua khung cửa sổ, ngay trước khi ngôi nhà đổ sập. Khi đó, cha mẹ anh tự vẫn trong lâu đài của trưởng lão để bảo vệ anh. Anh đã rất bàng hoàng khi phải nhìn thấy hai thi thể được hạ dần xuống, nhưng nỗi sợ hãi còn tăng lên gấp bội khi anh nhớ ra em trai anh không có ở đó. Ngay lập tức anh lao về nhà. Bước đến ngưỡng cửa sân thấy Kiku đang ngồi trên bàn đùa nghịch với quả bóng, lòng anh tưởng đâu đã yên được vậy mà...Không quá một bước chân thì căn nhà phát nổ, đổ sụp. Anh đã gào thét, cố bới đống gạch vụn, để rồi chỉ thấy được chiếc khăn quấn xác em anh giữa vũng máu loang lổ. Không gì hơn, thậm chí anh còn chưa kịp chạm vào em mình đã bị những người khác lôi đi.

Hồi niệm lại tất cả khiến Phantom đau lòng. Phải chăng chỉ vì quá thương nhớ em mà anh tự suy diễn như vậy để an ủi mình? Thiếu gì người giống người cơ chứ?

Nhưng ngày đó mình đâu đã xem được bên dưới lớp vải đó là gì..có đúng là Kiku ko? *Phantom mệt mỏi đi về giường, nằm úp mặt xuống gối, anh suy nghĩ miên man. Rồi một lúc sau Phantom nói những câu ngắn gọn trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ.

-Peter..giúp ta..em trai ta..Caldian..

Bên ngoài cánh cửa đang khép, Peter khẽ cúi đầu rồi bỏ đi. Thì ra anh ta vẫn luôn đứng ngoài phòng nãy giờ, có lẽ người hiểu Phantom nhất vẫn luôn là Peter.

* * *

Trở lại lâu đài Reginlev, nơi đây đang khá là náo nhiệt. Còn vì lí do gì được nữa ngoài tiệc sinh nhật của Alviss. Tuy rằng ai cũng háo hứng chuẩn bị là thế vậy mà nhân vật chính của chúng ta lại không biết đã biến đi đằng nào rồi. Chỉ khổ Bell bay khắp nơi, gào khản cả cổ mà chả thấy Alviss đâu. Ôi, cô ấy dỗi rồi kìa, lại còn khóc nữa chứ..thế này thì Alviss lại phải..

-Được rồi mà Bell, đừng khóc nữa. Anh về rồi đây. Muốn trốn cũng không yên được với em nữa. *Quả nhiên là Alviss từ đâu hiện ra và dỗ dành Bell. Cô thiên tinh bé nhỏ sà vào lòng anh, mắt vẫn còn vương lệ.

-Anh Alviss. Anh sẽ không bỏ Bell nữa chứ?

-Ừ..Mà anh có bỏ Bell đâu. Anh chỉ..

-Anh Alviss

-Anh biết rồi. *Alviss thở dài. Cùng với Bell trên vai, Alviss hòa vào không khí nhộn nhịp chuẩn bị. Bây giờ dù muốn hay không anh cũng không thể làm khác được rồi, đành gác lại mọi tâm tư mà thôi.

Mặt trời nóng bỏng khuất dần sau dãy núi cao để cô em mặt trăng tròn trịa, dịu dàng lên khoe bóng với thiên hạ. Cũng tội trăng ghê, lên lúc nào không lên, lên đúng lúc Alviss đang bực bội để rồi phải chịu trận trước cậu ấy. Alviss đang ngồi bên trên một cột đá giữa sân lâu đài, cây cột này đã bị Bàn cờ làm gãy đôi nên tội gì mà Alviss lại không ngồi cơ chứ? Dẫu sao nó cũng ở xa nhất với cái đám ồn ào kia. Tiệc sinh nhật gì cơ chứ? Có mà là cái cớ để các người quậy phá thì có. *Alviss thầm nghĩ như vậy nhưng vẻ ngoài của anh vẫn lạnh băng, chả có vẻ gì là đang tức giận cả. Mà bữa tiệc này đúng là một đống hỗn độn thật. Snow thì uống nhầm rượu (không biết do vô tình hay cố ý?), cùng với Dorothy, hai người họ lại đang dành Ginta, lúc nào mà không vậy chứ? Giữa đám con gái là Nanashi, anh ta có say thật không nhỉ? Jack đâu rồi ta? A, cậu ta đang ở sau chú Alan kìa. Hai kẻ đó đang làm gì vậy? Hát à?..Thôi dùm đi, hát như con bò rống à. Alviss ngán ngẩm nhìn tất cả, rồi lại lườm nàng trăng xinh đẹp.* Sao không lặn cho nhanh đi để kết thúc cái đêm quỷ này cơ chứ? *Nghĩ mà chẳng làm được gì, Alviss định trở về phòng. Ngồi thế là đủ rồi, về thôi. Nhưng trời chẳng chiều lòng người, ghét của nào trời trao của ấy mà. Hôm nay ông trời đem đến cho Alviss hơn cả điều phiền phức rồi.

-ÒA..hết hồn chưa em? *Alviss tí nữa là ngã ngửa trước cái bóng người mặc áo nâu vừa lao ra từ sau cửa kia. Mọi con mắt đều bị thu hút bởi kẻ lạ mặt kia, vậy nên ai cũng phải tròn mắt vì lần đầu thấy được một Alviss nóng nảy và mất bình tĩnh, tóm lại là chẳng còn tí phong thái nào của một Cool boy như mọi khi.

-Anh làm cái quái gì vậy hả? *Alviss quát lên với người đối diện, tên này đã bỏ mũ trùm, nở nụ cười cực dễ ghét trêu chọc cậu* Bộ hết trò rồi hả? Anh có phải trẻ lên ba đâu mà còn làm trò đó hả?

-Còn em thì sao hả? Cậu nhóc? Hét tướng lên như đàn bà vậy. *Kuro cau mày nhìn Alviss.

-EM LÀ CON TRAI VÀ KHÔNG PHẢI LÀ NHÓC. ANH RÕ CHƯA HẢ? CÓ CẦN EM NHẮC LẠI KHÔNG? *Alviss chỉ ngón tay vào mặt Kuro, cứ thế vừa quát vừa tiến lên khiến anh trai mình phải lùi lại mấy bước.

-Coi kìa Al, bao nhiêu người đang nhìn đấy. *Kuro gạt tay Alviss xuống và chỉ tay ra sau lưng cậu. Giật mình vì bao cái nhìn đang đổ dồn về phía mình, Alviss vội vã cầm áo Kuro định kéo đi. Nhưng lần thứ hai trong ngày cậu bị giữ lại, có điều lần này người giữ cậu là Dorothy. Cô ấy nắm tay bất ngờ khiến Alviss chợt ngượng vội giật tay lại.

-Việc gì đây? *Alviss nói mà mắt cố tránh nhìn Dorothy để không ngượng thêm. Dorothy hình như chả cảm thấy gì cả, cô ấy thản nhiên buông tay Alviss ra và nói.

-Cậu muốn đi đâu cũng được, nhưng trước tiên phải cho chúng tôi biết người này là ai đã chứ. *Dorothy liếc nhìn Kuro, rồi lại quay qua cười với Alviss* Chắc là không phiền cậu nhiều đâu nhỉ? Đúng không? Alviss?

-Không...không phiền. *Alviss luống cuống* Anh ấy là Kuro. Là anh..

-Hân hạnh được quen cô, tiểu thư dễ thương. Cho phép kẻ hèn được hôn tay cô nhé. *Kuro bất ngờ bước lên trước Alviss, cúi mình nâng tay Dorothy lên và đặt lên đó một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng. Sững sờ trước hành động của ông anh trai, Alviss tròn mắt không kém mọi người xung quanh. Nhưng Kuro không chỉ dừng lại ở đó, anh ta nói với Dorothy về Alviss như thể cậu là một đứa trẻ nít cần được chăm lo vậy.* Cảm ơn tiểu thư đã chăm sóc cho em trai tôi suốt thời gian qua.

-Em trai? Anh là anh trai của Alviss. *Dorothy đã hoàn hồn lại, chỉ tay vô mặt Kuro mà hét, hình như cô ấy giận.

-Vâng, là tôi. Em trai tôi còn nhỏ dại, mong sau này cô giúp đỡ nó nhiều hơn nữa. *Kuro khống lấy gì làm để tâm lắm hành động của Dorothy, vẫn giữ nụ cười thường trực trên môi.

-ANH KURO...*Alviss hét lên phản đối. Phía đằng kia tự dưng có tiếng ai đó khúc khích cười nhưng im bặt sau cái nhìn như thể giết được người kia của Alviss.* Mà suốt thời gian qua anh đã đi đâu vậy? Anh Kuro.

Alviss đột nhiên quay lại hỏi Kuro, nhưng đáp lại cậu không phải là gương mặt tươi cười nữa mà là sát khí nhỏ nhoi của ông anh trai. Kuro có vẻ tức giận khi nhắc đến chuyện này.

-CÒN-DÁM-HỎI-ANH-ĐÃ-ĐI-ĐÂU-NỮA-À? CÂU-ĐÓ-PHẢI-LÀ-CỦA-ANH-HỎI-MỚI-ĐÚNG. CHẲNG-PHẢI-EM-LÀ-NGƯỜI-BỎ-NHÀ-ĐI-HAY-SAO-HẢ? ALVISS *Kuro gằng giọng với em trai mình.

-Alviss đã từng bỏ nhà đi ư? *Dorothy chen ngang.

-Phải. Để lại vài câu rồi lặn mất tăm. Khiến cho anh tìm em thật khổ sở.

-Em đã nói anh không phải tìm rồi còn gì. Em sẽ tự về khi nào xong việc.

-THẾ-EM-ĐÃ-VỀ-LẦN-NÀO-CHƯA-HẢ?

-Em..có về rồi. Nhưng lúc đó anh đã đi đâu mất rồi ấy.

-Anh đi tìm em chứ còn đi đâu được hả?

-Nhưng em cũng phải tìm anh chứ bộ.

-Em tìm ở đâu hả?

-Thì em cứ đi khắp nơi, gặp được anh thì tốt...

-Không gặp được thì không sao hả? Vậy mà là tìm à?

-Em..Thế chứ anh tìm thế nào hả?

-Anh dò hỏi, đi đến những nơi mà người ta nói có nhìn thấy người giống em. Vậy mới là tìm chứ không đi lung tung như em.

-Em không đi lung tung. Em đi tìm ARM.

-OH..ra là tìm ARM chứ không phải tìm anh à?

-Thì tiện tìm anh luôn...

-Tiện à? Anh thấy em chắc sắp quên mất anh rồi đấy. Nếu không phải anh thấy em trong wargame thì không biết bao giờ mới tìm ra em, có khi em còn không muốn anh xuất hiện ở đây ý chứ.

-Em không có..Anh Kuro..

-Được rồi ..anh đùa đấy..nhóc con dễ bị mắc lừa nhỉ?

-EM KHÔNG PHẢI NHÓC. CÓ SỬA NGAY ĐI KHÔNG?

-hehe..Giận rồi kìa..Thật là vẫn còn con nít lắm..Al ạ.

-Em lớn rồi.

-Mới có 16.. phải lớn từng này nữa cơ em trai ạ. *Kuro dùng hai tay đo một đoạn chênh lệnh chiều cao giữa hai người giơ ra trước mặt Alviss. Lại có tiếng cười đâu đo vang lên trong số những người xem nãy giờ, ngay cả Dorothy cũng lấy tay che miệng cười. Alviss ức lắm rồi đấy, nhưng cậu biết làm gì đây? Không lẽ cậu lại đá anh trai mình ra khỏi lâu đài ngay sao? Nhìn cậu em trai đang cố gắng kiềm chế cơn giận của mình, Kuro chợt phì cười.

-Anh đùa đấy Alviss. Em đang tham gia thi đấu trong wargame đúng không?

-Vâng. Anh biết rồi còn hỏi.

-Ừm..vậy là em đang chiến đấu vì vận mệnh của Mar Heaven..Đúng là Alviss đã trưởng thành rồi đấy nhỉ? *Trước những lời nói của Kuro, Alviss kinh ngạc, mọi giận giữ cứ gọi là bay hết rồi.* Em đã lớn, đã có thể tự chịu trách nhiệm cho hành động của mình rồi. Cố gắng lên nhé, anh luôn ủng hộ em đấy.

-Em..biết..rồi..cám ơn anh...

-Biết là được rồi. Thế phòng của anh ở đâu vậy? *Kuro vươn vai, nhìn ngó vào lâu đài.

-Phòng nào ạ? *Alviss ngơ ngác hỏi lại.

-Thì phòng ngủ chứ gì nữa. Em còn chưa hiểu à? Anh sẽ ở lại đây.

-Ở lại đây á?

-Ừ..anh ở lại trông coi em. Sao? em không vui à?

-Em..

-Tất nhiên là rất vui rồi. *Dorothy chợt đâu đến chen ngang lần hai* Tên tôi là Dorothy, rất vui được quen anh, Kuro. Anh đừng để ý đến Alviss, cậu ấy ngượng ý mà. *Alviss lườm Dorothy: Ai ngượng hả?* Anh có thể kể cho tôi nghe vài điều về Alviss lúc nhỏ không? Anh Kuro?

-Tất nhiên là được. *Vậy là sau câu nói này của Kuro, dù Alviss có cố gắng mấy cũng không thể tách được anh ta ra khỏi đám đông tò mò vây quanh. Đến khi nàng trăng đỏng đảnh lên cao quá đỉnh đầu, bữa tiệc đã tàn, mọi người mới bắt đầu tản ra. Alviss lôi Kuro gần như say bí tỉ về căn phòng mà công chúa Reginlev đã sắp xếp cho. Quăng ông anh trai xuống giường một cách không thương tiếc, Alviss bỏ ngay về phòng mà không thèm nhìn lại một cái. May cho Kuro là anh ta vẫn chưa bép xép gì về điều mà Alviss sợ nhất, nếu không thì toi từ lâu rồi á. Tôi đảm bảo nếu Alviss không giết anh ta thì tôi cũng sẽ thổi bay hắn ngay, vì tôi là một cơn gió mà. ^^!

Đêm đã khuya. Lâu đài chìm dần vào yên tĩnh trong ánh sáng dịu nhẹ của vầng trăng nhỏ bé. Chỉ có khu rừng bên ngoài là bị xáo trộn trong đêm tối bởi những bóng đen kì lạ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chương 4: Điều lạ**

* * *

Sáng đầu hạ trong lành như một viên pha lê đẹp đẽ, Nhóm Mar đã tập họp đầy dủ dưới sân lâu đài Reginlev. Tất nhiên là có cả Kuro, anh ta đang một tay ôm bên má đỏ ửng, miệng rên rỉ như một đứa trẻ.

-Em ác quá Al. Đau qua đi.

-Đó là tại anh tự chuốc lấy thôi. *Alviss khoanh hai tay trước ngực, nói mà không quay đầu lại nhìn Kuro, gương mặt lạnh lùng nhưng ẩn trong đó là cả một biển sát khí dày đặc. Những người xung quanh, người cười, người lo nhìn xung quanh, dẫu có muốn quan tâm thì họ cũng chẳng dại gì động đến hai anh em kia lúc này. Nguyên do của sự việc trên là do những hành động có thể coi là "dại dột" của Kuro lúc sáng sớm.

Lúc đó Alviss đang ngủ trong phòng của cậu và Kuro do dậy quá sớm hay gì đó mà anh ta nổi hứng sang gọi Alviss dậy. Bước vào phòng một cách nhẹ nhàng, không hiểu cái gì đã khiến cho Kuro chưa đánh thức Alviss dậy ngay. Có lẽ là gương mặt hơi khó chịu của Alviss, dường như cậu đang gặp ác mộng. Nhìn cậu em trai trong đầu Kuro bỗng nãy ra một ý tưởng. Anh ta lấy một cành hoa nhỏ trong lọ hoa trên bàn, và dùng nó phe phẩy trước mặt Alviss. Những cánh hoa chạm nhẹ vào làn da nhạy cảm của Alviss khiến cậu khó chịu vô cùng. Bị tác động cả trong lẫn ngoài khiến Alviss không thể ngủ yên được, cậu cựa mình rồi thức dậy. Vừa mở mắt ra, điều đầu tiên mà Alviss thấy là gương mặt của Kuro đang toe toét cười, ngay sát trước mặt cậu.

-Sáng rồi, dậy thôi Alviss. *Kuro vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế đó mà nói trong khi đó tay Alviss vừa chạm được vào ARM Mười ba mắt xích. Vậy là xong, chuyện tiếp theo thì ai cũng có thể đoán được rồi đấy. Kuro lãnh một roi (roi thôi chứ không phải gậy, vì Al chưa biến đổi 13 mắt xích, cứ cầm thế mà vung tay quật thôi), lăn từ trên giường xuống, Alviss quát lên cái gì đó rồi lao thẳng vào buồng tắm.

Vậy là nửa tiếng sau, chúng ta có cảnh "oán trách" buồn cười trên.

Bây giờ tạm dẹp chuyện đó sang một bên để lo cho chuyện chính của ngày hôm nay, trọng tài của wargame đã tới rồi kìa.

-Xin chào mọi người! Đêm qua mọi người ngủ ngon chứ!? *Pozun nói với vẻ hớn hở.

-Không ngon lắm *Snow nói vẻ mệt mỏi

-Còn tôi không hề chợp mắt! Sao hả? *Ginta cau có.

-Còn tôi đi "tán gái" cả đêm! *Nanashi hớn hở giơ tay phát biểu.

Bọn họ...quả là khùng hết cỡ...! *Pozun thầm nghĩ và lấy ra hai con xúc xắc* Từ giờ tôi sẽ tung xúc xắc luôn...mọi người ko có ý kiến gì chứ?

-Cấm giở trò gian lận đó! *Alan lườm trọng tại làm hắn chết khiếp.

-Tất...tất nhiên rồi! Ai lại làm thế bao giờ! *Pozun nói trong lúc lén vứt hai con xúc xắc cũ đi và lấy ra hai viên mới, hắn ta định gian lận đấy mà nhưng chắc không dám nữa rồi.* NÀO!

Pozun ném hai viên xúc xắc lên cao. CÁCH. Tiếng xúc xắc chạm vào nền đá lạnh băng.

-5 chọi 5! Địa điểm: xa mạc! *Pozun nói lớn* Đội quân Bàn cờ! Ra mắt đi nào!

Hại bóng đen xuất hiện: Một cô gái béo với ba cái nơ trên đầu và một gã lùn đội mũ nón, khoác áo choàng như cái ô hai màu. Cả hai kẻ này đều lùn như nhau.

-Sao lại có 2 mống quái gở thế này hả!? *Ginta đạp lên người Pozun, cậu ấy đang "giận cá chém thớt" thì phải.

-OÁI! Trời...trời ơi! Đừng có "bạo lực" với trọng tài *Pozun la hét vì đau.

-Nhìn kìa! Ginta! *Một thanh nien chợt la to. Ginta quay người lại: Gì vậy?.

-Cái gã hôm qua lại tới nô đùa với bọn trẻ con! *Anh ta trả lời và Ginta ngã bổ chửng. Ashu quay đầu lại nhìn Ginta:* Thêm tôi nữa là 3...và còn...Candies nữa! Người thứ 4 nhỉ! *Một cô gái đeo mặt nạ, mặc bộ ấn áo như áo tắm xuất hiện.

-Vậy là...đã có 4 người. Nhười thứ 5 chắc sẽ xuất hiện ở cuối trận đấu. Người đã hẹn trước vớ Nanashi đó! *Candies nói.* Vậy còn bên đó...những ai sẽ thi đấu vậy?

-Người đầu tiên là tôi! Ginta! *Cậu nhóc này hình như đã hết cau có.

-Tiếp đến tôi! *Jack chạy nhanh lên trước.

-Tôi nữa! *Snow cũng theo liền. Riêng Alviss không nói gì mà chỉ bước chậm rãi lên phía trước.

-Vậy là đủ! *Nanashi nói* Người cuối cùng là tôi! Hồi hộp không biết sẽ gặp người quen cũ nào đây?

-Vậy là coi như đã đủ! Chúng ta xuất phát nào! *Pozun giơ chiêc nhân ARM lên nhưng đã dừng đột ngột giữa chừng, cái nhìn của viên trọng tài hướng lên tường thành. Phantom đã đứng đó tự lúc nào, nụ cười của anh đầy vẻ kiêu ngạo của một chiến binh Knight mạnh nhất.

-Vào tới vòng này quả không phải là xoàng. Từ giờ trở đi sẽ... *Phantom còn nói nhiều điều nữa như một lời cảnh báo với mọi người...hay là chỉ với một người thôi? Có lẽ không ai biết được Phantom đến đây chỉ là vì một thiếu niên 16 tuổi. Một người mà dù người đó nhìn anh với ánh mắt đầy căm hờn, Phantom vẫn cảm thấy có cái gì đó thân thương trong đôi mắt xanh biển đẹp đẽ ấy.

Nhưng chính Phantom lại không nhận ra một đôi mắt xanh khác cũng đang nhìn anh với sát khí cuộn trào trong vẻ ngoài bình thản lạ thường. Nhưng tuy cùng một màu với đôi mắt chân thành kia, đôi mắt này lại ẩn chứa một cái gì đó đen tối, hiểm độc và đáng sợ - như một con quỷ khát máu đang rình mồi.

Sau khi Phantom mỉm cười cổ vũ Candies và biến mất khỏi tòa thành, Pozun đưa tất cả đến địa điểm thi đấu - một sa mạc mênh mông.

Alviss đang ngồi tựa trên một cành lớn của cây đào trên đỉnh đồi, phóng tầm mắt ra ngắm nhìn hoàn hôn buông dần xuống phía chân trời. Hoàng hôn đẹp nhưng buồn, như chính người con trai đang nhìn ngắm nó vậy. Tuy nhiên trong lòng Alviss lúc này lại đang có một mối bận tâm khác, điều lạ xảy ra khi cậu đang thi đấu với Hameru.

Thực ra nói lạ cũng không đúng. Cái cảm giác tồi tệ đó chỉ có thể là do Phantom. Tên khốn ấy, chỉ tại hắn mà mình bị thương. *Alviss đưa tay xoa vết đâm do bị trúng dao của tên Hameru gây ra. Nó đã liền lại khi hắn thua cuộc nhưng vẫn gây nhức nhối khó chịu.* Đáng ghét. Chỉ tại hắn, tại cái vết xăm ấy...

Alviss đưa tay lên trước mặt, vết xăm trên mu bàn tay như nổi rõ hơn trong nền trời đỏ. Cánh hoa anh đào theo gió thổi ngang qua tay cậu. Cảm giác mênh mông không lối thoát, vết xăm đối với Alviss như chiếc lồng giam chặt cả cuộc đời cậu. Dù cậu có làm đủ cách cũng không thể thoát ra khỏi nó, càng cố thoát thì nó lại càng thắt chặt hơn. Tuyệt vong? Không. Mặc dù có những lúc cậu đã muốn kết thúc cuộc đời mình để thoát khỏi nó, nhưng luôn có ai đó tạo cho cậu hi vọng, dù là rất mong manh.Ừ! hi vọng!...Ginta..cậu nhất định phải đánh bại Phantom...

Alviss không hề biết là khi đó tại lâu đài Lestava chính khổ chủ của vết xăm trên người cậu cũng đang có một thắc mắc y hệt cậu. Phantom nhìn vết xăm trên tay mà không khỏi suy nghĩ về cảm giác lạ lúc nãy. Anh chưa từng có cảm giác đó trước đây, vết xăm đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy? Peter đột ngột xuất hiện sau lưng Phantom, anh quay lại với vẻ mặt vừa hồi hộp vừa lo âu. Peter sẽ nói gì đây? Không gì cả. Anh ta chỉ lắc đầu và vậy là đủ để Phantom hiểu. Dường như anh đã tự tạo nên cho mình một hi vọng thật ngu ngốc. Cũng đúng thôi...làm sao có thể được chứ?...vậy mà mình...

-Phantom. Thủ lĩnh đang nghĩ gì vậy?

-Không. Chỉ là đang suy nghĩ về vết xăm thôi. *Phantom cười, cố không để lộ sự thất vọng của mình. Nhưng không qua được mắt Peter. Anh ta nhìn Phantom hồi lâu rồi nói.

-Tôi đã tìm lại nơi ở cũ của gia đình thủ lĩnh và cả những nhà xung quanh, không tìm được gì cả. Nhưng có điều lạ là có một gia đình không thể tìm được tung tích gì về họ cả, rõ ràng là có một ngôi nhà trống nhưng hình như không ai nhớ gì về nó.

-Nhà nào vậy? *Phantom hỏi nhưng không có vẻ quan tâm lắm, anh cho rằng chẳng nên hi vọng gì cả.

-Ngôi nhà đối diện và cũng là nhà gần nhà thủ lĩnh nhất *Câu nói này của Peter khiến Phantom giật mình. Anh túm lấy cổ áo Peter.

-Có..Có thật là không tìm được chút gì không?

-Thật. *Peter trả lời dứt khoát.* Không ai quanh đó biết đến ngôi nhà đó hay những người sống trong đó, dù họ vẫn biết rõ về gia đình thủ lĩnh.

Phantom buông cổ áo Peter ra, quay lưng lại với anh ta, Phantom lại nhìn ra ngoài bầu trời đỏ rực. Một cánh én nhỏ bay qua phía chân trời, tìm về với tổ ấm của nó. Phantom quay lại nói với Peter: Ta biết gia đình kia đang ở đâu .Tối nay chúng ta sẽ đến Reginlev


	5. Chapter 5

**Chương 5. Không đề**

* * *

Đêm trăng gió mát trong lành, tiếng cười nói nhộn nhịp vang khắp cả lâu đài Reginlev. Kuro đang trêu chọc Alviss, hình như đây là một trong những sở thích của anh chàng này. Nhưng Alviss nào có chịu bị đem ra làm trò cười, cậu lạnh lùng bỏ đi mà không tỏ chút thái độ nào về trò đùa của Kuro. Anh ta khá là thất vọng về điều này, quay qua uống rượu với Nanashi. Dời khỏi bữa tiệc ồn ào, Alviss đi ra khỏi lâu đài, từng bước chân vào gần trong rừng hơn. Bell ngồi trên vai Alviss thắc mắc không biết anh ấy muốn đi đâu? Gió thổi qua kẽ lá rung rinh, Alviss không phát hiện ra những đôi mắt đỏ trong bóng bối đang nhìn mình thèm thuồng...

Kuro dời khỏi đám đông đang nhộn nhịp, hai tay đút túi quần, anh ta từ tốn đi ra sân sau lâu đài. Trên tường thành cao, một bóng đen nhảy xuống chặn đường anh ta. Chiếc mũ chùm đầu rơi ra để lộ gương mặt một thiếu nữ còn khá trẻ, mái tóc vàng được tết gọn đằng sau, buộc thành vòng lệch về một bên đầu.

-Anh thật "từ tốn" quá đấy Kuro.

-Có gì phải vội đâu Saza. Chúng ta còn nhiều thời gian mà. *Kuro cười nghịch ngợm với Saza - cô gái vừa xuất hiện* Cô lúc nào cũng vội vàng.

-Còn anh thì quá chậm. Tại sao không bắt nó về luôn mà phải chờ đợi chứ? Chúng ta hoàn toàn có thể làm việc ấy ngay mà.

-Nhanh quá thì sẽ không còn gì là thú vị cả.

-Nhưng...

-Được rồi Saza. Ta tự biết mình phải làm gì. Cô chỉ cần lo tốt nhiệm vụ của mình là được rồi. *Nụ cười chợt tắt, nét mặt đanh lại nhìn Saza, trông Kuro khác hẳn lúc nãy. Saza giật mình cúi đầu sợ hãi. Cô ta kéo lại mũ trùm và nhảy qua tường thành cao biến mất. Chợt nụ cười lại xuất hiện trên môi Kuro, nhưng là một nụ cười hiểm độc, anh ta nhắm mắt lại bình thản nói.* Bây giờ ngươi có thể ra được rồi đấy! Phantom.!

-Ngươi quả nhiên không phải là kẻ bình thường. *Phantom từ sau một thân cây bước ra, đối diện với Kuro* Đã rất lâu rồi đấy chứ? Kuro.

-Ngươi vẫn cao ngạo như trước đây Phantom...mà không, phải gọi là Tom mới đúng chứ. Ngươi thêm chữ Fan đó vào làm cái gì chứ?

-Làm gì là quyền của ta. Ngươi cũng chẳng thay đổi gì mấy, vẫn là một "thằng nhóc ngốc nghếch" như trước đây. *Phantom dùng tay che miệng cười tỏ vẻ trêu chọc Kuro.

-Câm miệng lại. Ngươi không có đủ tư cách để gọi ta như thế.

-Vậy chứ là ai? Mẹ hay cha ngươi à? Hình như họ cũng đâu còn sống nhỉ?

-Hừm...Đúng là họ không còn, là chính ngươi đã giết họ. Ngươi hẳn vẫn còn nhớ hôm ấy chứ?

-Ai mà nhớ nổi, rỗi hơi mà ta đi nhớ mặt kẻ ta đã giết sao?

-...Không nhớ cũng chẳng sao...dẫu sao ngươi cũng sắp chết rồi. *Những từ cuối Kuro tự nghĩ trong đầu, vẫn giữ nụ cười ban đầu, anh ta hỏi mà đã biết rõ câu trả lời* Hôm nay ngươi đến gặp ta chắc không phải chỉ để hàn huyên chuyện cũ thôi chứ? Đúng không?

-Đoán giỏi nhỉ? Ta muốn biết một chuyện...

-Chờ chút, để ta đoán tiếp nhé... Ngươi muốn hỏi về Alviss phải không?

-...

-Đoán trúng rồi.! Sao? Ngươi không dám hỏi thẳng ta à?

-Gương Phantom. *Ma lực màu đỏ xuất hiện quanh Phantom và ngay lập tức Kuro bị nhốt vào một tấm gương* Ngươi thật là kẻ nhiều chuyện, vậy ta cũng không lạc đề nhiều. Alviss có đúng là em trai ngươi không?

-Haha..Hay thật đấy. *Dù bị nhốt trong tấm gương nhưng Kuro chẳng tỏ ra lo lắng gì cả, còn cười một cách vô tư* Đầu óc ngươi có vấn đề à Phantom? Chẳng lẽ ngươi không thấy Alviss gọi ta là anh trai sao?

-Đừng có lảng đi, ngươi chưa bao giờ nói dối được ta cả. Trả lời cho tử tế đi, bằng không...

-Bằng không gì? Ngươi giết ta sao? Buồn cười nhỉ. Phantom, ngươi không nhận ra là...ta đã thoát ra rồi hay sao? *Mấy chữ cuối vang lên ngay sát tai Phantom, anh giật mình quay lại. Vội nhảy lùi lại, Phantom kinh ngạc nhìn Kuro, hắn đã đứng sau lưng anh tự lúc nào.

-Không thể nào. Sao hắn có thể nhanh đến vậy? *Phantom nghĩ, anh lườm Kuro. Bây giờ anh cần phải thận trọng hơn, Kuro đáng sợ hơn anh nghĩ nhiều.* Ngươi vẫn chưa chịu trả lời câu hỏi của ta.

-Ngươi phải tự biết chứ, cần gì phải hỏi ta? *Kuro vẫn cười* Ngươi đang mong ta nói "Không" à? Ngươi nghĩ Alviss là em trai ngươi phải không?

-...

-Lạ thật. Chẳng phải em trai ngươi đã chết 16 năm rồi sao? Hôm nó chết ngươi cũng gào la ghê lắm đấy.

-Im.

-Alviss không phải là em trai ngươi. Đừng có mà chạm vào nó. *Kuro thôi cười, nghiêm túc một cách lạ lùng* Nếu ngươi cố tình đến gần Alviss thì đừng có trách ta không nể tình nghĩa ...với nó.

-Trên người Alviss có vết xăm của ta, cuối cùng thì cậu ấy cũng thuộc về ta thôi.

-Thật sao? Ngươi chắc mình sẽ thắng trong wargame sao? Tự tin quá đấy.

-Đó là sự thật mà thôi.

-Sự thật giả dối, giống như ta và nó vậy...Mà ngươi nên đi lo cho đồng bọn của mình đi, cái gã đã đi theo Saza ấy. Hắn đang gặp khó khăn đấy.

-Peter ư?...*Phantom chạm nhẹ vào vết xăm trên tay, anh cảm nhận thấy Peter đang kiệt sức dần. Dù không muốn nhưng Phantom đành bỏ mặc Kuro lại và dùng ARM di chuyển đến chỗ Peter. Kuro nhìn Phantom đi mà trong lòng bực dọc một cách khó hiểu chứ không hề thấy thỏa mãn chút nào.

* * *

Lâu đài Lestava cổ kính ẩn mình giữa bóng trăng, Phantom ngồi trên chiếc ghế dành cho thủ lĩnh nhìn Rolan chữa thương cho Peter. Thở dài, anh chán nản nhìn ra ngoài bầu trời đầy sao. Rolan nhìn Phantom đầy lo âu, cậu chưa từng thấy thủ lĩnh có vẻ suy tư nhiều đến như vậy, Peter lại bị thương nặng. Cậu tự hỏi kẻ nào lại có ma lực mạnh đến vậy mà khiến Peter bị thương? Kẻ nào lại khiến cho thủ lĩnh của cậu trầm tư đến vậy? Thật đau đầu! Rolan nghĩ trong lúc cất chiếc ARM đi sau khi đã trị thương xong cho Peter. Ngẩng đầu nhìn Phantom, Peter khẽ nói.

-Thủ lĩnh cứ trừng phạt tôi, tôi đã quá mất cảnh giác. *Peter cúi đầu.

-Không sao. Ngươi biết chúng là loài gì không? *Phantom nói mà không quay ra nhìn.

-Tôi chưa từng thấy bất cứ loài nào giống như chúng. *Peter ngẩng đầu lên nói. Rolan đứng bên mà đầu xuất hiện biết bao nhiêu là dấu hỏi.* Nhưng hình chúng không phải ARM...

-Ý ngươi là chúng "sống" thật à?

-Vâng.

-... *Phantom không nói gì nữa, anh đứng dậy bước về phía cửa. Khi Phantom đi rồi Rolan mới quay qua hỏi Peter.: Chúng là cái gì vậy?

-Quái vật. *Peter nói ngắn gọn rồi bỏ ra ngoài theo Phantom. Căn phòng họp giờ chỉ còn mình Rolan với những suy tư của riêng mình, những câu hỏi và cả những đắn đo.

* * *

Giữa khu rừng bên ngoài lâu đài Reginlev, Alviss đang cố phá vỡ một quả cầu bao quanh cậu. Quả cầu làm bằng tơ trắng của loài sinh vật gì đó, khi Alviss đi vào rừng thì bất ngờ bị nó bao quanh, nhốt lại. Alviss không thể sử dụng ARM bên trong quả cầu này được, cậu đành phải phá nó bằng tay không, nhưng mãi mà cậu không phá nổi nó. Những sợi tơ trông mỏng manh mà cứng hơn đá. Bên ngoài chợt có tiếng người, là giọng một cô gái. Vì quả cầu này kín mít nên Alviss không thể nhìn thấy được những việc bên ngoài.

-Các người lại tùy tiện bắt ai nữa vậy? *Giọng của cô gái hỏi.

-Còn ai nữa, là con mồi của chúng ta đấy. *Một giọng khác trầm hơn, của một gã đàn ông.

-Nó sao? Các người tự ý vào lâu đài bắt nó à? *Lại giọng cô gái.

-Chúng tôi không hề làm vậy. Là nó tự đi vào trong rừng. *Lần này là giọng trẻ hơn, nghe như của một thằng nhóc.

-Thôi kệ, dẫu sao bắt thì cũng đã bắt rồi. Ta sẽ nói lại với chủ nhân, các người không kẻ nào được làm hại đến nó đâu đấy. Cái đó vẫn chưa hoàn thành, trước thời điểm đó thì không gì được gây tổn hại đến nó hết.

-Bọn tôi hiểu mà.

Cái đó? Hoàn thành? Chúng đang nói đến vết xăm ư? *Alviss nghĩ, dù không nhìn thấy chúng là ai nhưng cậu chắc chúng là người của Bàn cờ, chính xác là của Phantom* Tên khốn Phantom, hắn dám sai người đánh lén mình.

-Chủ nhân đến rồi sao? *Giọng nói của cô gái vang lên giật mình hoảng hốt, Alviss vội lắng tai nghe động tĩnh bên ngoài. Có một áp lực nặg nề đang tiến đến gần cậu, lần đầu tiên Alviss cảm nhận được một ma lực lớn đến vậy. Có đúng là Phantom không? Cậu nghĩ.

-Ta đã cấm các người không lại gần nó cơ mà. Sao các người dám? *Giọng nói của kẻ vừa xuất hiện nghe như từ địa ngục vọng lại, vang vọng như tiếng gầm.

-Chúng tôi không hề cố ý thưa chủ nhân. Nó tự vào rừng phát hiện ra chúng tôi, vì muốn che dấu nên chúng tôi mới...

-Câm ngay. Các ngươi là những kẻ vô dụng, muốn phá hỏng kế hoạch của ta hay sao?

-Chúng tôi không dám.

-Lũ vô dụng. *Alviss cảm thấy là kẻ vừa nói đang tiến lại gần mình hơn, hình như hắn đang ở ngay trước mặt cậu thì phải. Lo lắng cố nhìn, Alviss không biết hắn định làm gì cậu. Đột nhiên một cảm giác khủng khiếp lan tỏa khắp người Alviss, cậu hét lên đau đớn, bên tai cậu vang lên những tiếng lầm rầm đọc một loại cổ ngữ nào đó, nó khiến cậu không thể chịu nổi. Sức lực của cậu như bị rút cạn vào bên trong, Alviss ngất đi trong sự khó chịu tột cùng. Quả cầu tan ra, cậu rơi xuống vòng tay của ai đó, kẻ đó bế cậu đi.* Ta sẽ đưa nó về lâu đài... *Alviss chỉ nghe loáng thoáng mấy từ đó trước khi mất hẳn ý thức


End file.
